poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Rabbit
Rabbit (voiced by Junius Matthews, Ray Erlenborn, the late Ken Sansom, and currently by Tom Kenny) is one of the animal inhabitants of The Hundred Acre Wood and one of the most important characters, appearing in almost all Winnie the Pooh stories. He's somewhat bossy and stuck-up, especially towards Tigger for any given reason, but he really is a good friend with his heart in the right place. In the adventures, he always meet any relative of his in the places he and the others go. Trivia *Rabbit, alongside Pooh, Piglet, Tigger and Eeyore will make their first appearance in Team Robot's Adventures of Barney's Imagination Island and will join be guest starring In Team Robot & Mr. Conductor's Adventures Of Timmy The Tooth. *Rabbit is a great friend of Cookie and Applejack. *In Ryan F-Freeman's Adventures Series, Rabbit is a hero and a friend to Ryan as well as Applejack and Cookie (Pound Puppies (2010)). *Rabbit, along with Pooh will be good guest stars in Ryan's and Crash's Adventures of Thomas & Friends: Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure. *In Ryan F-Freeman's Adventures Series, Rabbit is a hero and his friends never abandon him and Pooh. *In the other adventure series, Rabbit is a hero and ally. *Even He is Friends With Anyone in Everyone's Verison. He is Never a Great friend to Anyone Only in Noah's Series. *In Noah's Adventures: The Adventure Begins, He and Winnie the Pooh Tries to Defeat Noah and Secided it at first but Failed When it was a Trick Then was Locked up with Pooh and Decided to Plot Non-Stop revenge on Noah Sparkle which Suddenlly formed an Evil Clone called Dark Rabbit. *Only In Noah's Adventure Series, Rabbit is a Villain and the Main antagonist along with Dark Rabbit, Winnie the Pooh and Dark Pooh. *He will meet the Bubble Guppies Adventure team in Bubble Guppies and the Many Adventures of Winnie The Pooh. *In the film, Christopher Robin, Rabbit is voiced by Peter Capaldi. *Rabbit will meet Ben 10 and his team in Ben 10 and the Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. *Rabbit will meet Connor Lacey and his team in The Irelanders and the Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *Rabbit later becomes akumatized by Hawk Moth due to Tigger's consecutive bouncing. *Even He is Friends With Anyone in Everyone's Verison. He is Never a Great friend to Anyone Only in Noah's Series. *In The Disney Junior Gang's Adventures Series, Rabbit is a hero. *in Noah's Adventure Series, Rabbit was abandon by his friends when they broke up with Pooh and him which Caused him and Pooh to Plot Non-Stop revenges on Noah Sparkle. *In Noah's Adventures: The Adventure Begins, He and Winnie the Pooh Tries to Defeat Noah and Secided it at first but Failed When it was a Trick Then was Locked up with Pooh and Decided to Plot Non-Stop revenge on Noah Sparkle which Suddenlly formed an Evil Clone called Dark Rabbit. *Only In Noah's Adventure Series, Rabbit is a Villain and the Main antagonist along with Dark Rabbit, Winnie the Pooh and Dark Pooh. *In Noah's Adventure Series, He is a Villian to Noah Sparkle. *He has a dark and evil counterpart called Dark Rabbit. *In Noah's Adventure Series, He is a Bully to Noah Sparkle Gallery Rabbit.png|Rabbit Picking Carrots Cliprockr.gif|Rabbit reading a book. 5EED6ECB-51F1-4907-B4AA-C25598094D09.jpeg|Rabbit (in Christoper Robin) Category:HEROES Category:Characters Category:Animal characters Category:Disney characters Category:Disney heroes Category:Simba's Allies Category:The FT Squad Allies Category:Rabbits Category:Cheap cowards Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Allies Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:Frankie Stein and Draculaura's Adventures allies Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Allies Category:Alex's Adventures allies Category:Aladar's adventures allies Category:Sora's adventures allies Category:Pure of Heart Category:Comic Relief Category:Barney's Allies Category:Grumpy characters Category:Male Damsels Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Jeffrey's Allies Category:Uncles Category:Pooh's Adventures Team (Daniel) Category:Pooh's Adventures Team (Tigerman531) Category:Titanic's new crew members Category:Pooh's Adventures team (SuperJNG18) Category:Pooh's Adventures Team (Bowsermovies1989) Category:Characters that appear in Kingdom Hearts Category:Shadow101815 Team Members Category:Winnie the Pooh, Rapunzel and Bambi's Ohana members Category:Toys Category:Pooh's Adventures Team (Yru17) Category:YakkoWarnerMovies101 Team Members Category:TheFoxPrince11 Team Members Category:Pooh's Adventures Team (DisneyJSman) Category:Winnie the Pooh's Ohana members Category:Pooh, Rapunzel and Bambi's Team members Category:Males Category:Pooh, Franklin and Arthur's Team members Category:Pooh and Arthur's Team members Category:Pooh and Franklin's Team members Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:Characters that appear in The Lion King 1 1/2 Category:Campbell's adventures allies Category:Rabbit's cousins Category:Pooh's Adventures Team (Reese Ambler) Category:Jaden's Adventures allies Category:Pooh's Adventures Team (76859Thomas) Category:Pooh's Adventures of Total Drama characters Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures allies Category:Magmon47 Team Members Category:Arthur Read's Adventures allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:CarltonHeroes Team Members Category:Wise Characters Category:Pooh's Adventures Team (Sonic876) Category:TotalDramaFan3452's Team Members Category:Billy2009 Team Members Category:Pooh's Adventures Team (LegoKyle14) Category:Mario's Adventures allies Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Animal Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic animals Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Male Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Singing characters Category:Singing Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Old Heroes Category:Nature Lovers Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Dimwit's Category:Cowards Category:Remorseful characters Category:Arrogant characters Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Greedy characters Category:True Neutral Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Control Freaks Category:Anti Heroes Category:Famous Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Voice of Reason Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:Sophisticated Heroes Category:Serious Heroes Category:Egomaniacs Category:Heroes with Mental Illness Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Paranoid Characters Category:Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates adventures allies Category:Winnie the Pooh Characters Category:Good characters Category:Main Protagonist Category:100 Acre Wood Rebel Alliance Category:The 100 Acre Avatar League Category:Allies of Code Red Category:Characters Who Cry Category:Characters voiced by Tom Kenny Category:Riders Category:The Justice Acre Wood Brood Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:Masters of the 100 Acre Team Category:A Character who is afraid of ghost Category:Yellow Characters Category:Entomophobia Category:Fairy Tales Characters Category:Sore Losers Category:Earthworm Jim's Adventures allies Category:The 100 Acre Mystics Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:Miles Callisto's Adventures allies Category:Mr Happy's Adventures Team Category:Kieran's adventure allies Category:Red Team's Adventures Allies Category:Secondary Main Characters Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies Category:Lightning McQueen's Adventure allies Category:Bumblebee's Adventure allies Category:Yuma Tsukumo's Adventures allies Category:The Toa's Adventure Allies Category:DC Superhero Girls' Adventure allies Category:Ladybug and Cat Noir's Adventure allies Category:The Toy Story Gang's Adventures allies Category:Liam's Adventures Series allies Category:Noah's Adventure villains Category:Male Characters Category:Scooby-Doo's Adventure Allies Category:Katie Jones' Adventure Allies Category:Kion's Adventure allies Category:Animals Category:Dora the Explorer's Adventure Allies Category:Ultimateboy13's Adventures allies Category:Shrek's Adventure Allies Category:Characters played by Peter Capaldi Category:The Irelanders' Adventure Allies Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:The Go Jetters' Adventure Allies Category:Optimus Prime's Adventure Allies Category:The Disney Junior Gang's Adventure Allies Category:Characters who break the fourth wall Category:The Lyoko Warriors’ Adventure allies Category:Mal's Adventure allies Category:The Loonatics’s Adventure allies Category:The Amazing Spies Adventures Allies Category:Po the Panda's Adventure allies Category:The Rescue Bot Recruits' Adventure allies Category:Characters voiced by Junius Matthews Category:The Tracy Brothers' Adventures Allies Category:Characters voiced by Ray Erlenborn Category:The Busy Buses' Adventures Allies Category:Characters voiced by Ken Sansom Category:Bob the Builder's Adventures allies Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Raf, Jack and Miko's Adventure Allies Category:Wubbzy's Adventures allies Category:Jimmy Neutron’s Adventures allies Category:Connor Lacey's Adventures allies Category:The Paw Patrol’s Adventures Allies Category:Generator Rex's Adventure allies Category:Pooh's Adventures Team (Ryantransformer017) Category:Rusty Rivets’ Adventures Allies Category:Varian's Adventures Allies Category:Princess Sofia's Adventures allies Category:Doc McStuffins' Adventures Allies Category:Honored Guests to Canterlot Category:Characters who were akumatized Category:Important Category:Noah's Adventure allies